


of doubts and delays

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a promise she can’t understand but she holds it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of doubts and delays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 24th // experience
> 
> This is going to be a collection for the SasuSaku month drabbles that didn't get their own collection.

 “It’s only for a year.”

 

He nods, his eyes dark and silent. It’s the grim line of his mouth that gives him away and she grabs his hands quickly before she loses the nerve. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Her fingers weave through his and she tries to imprint this memory into her mind, tries to sear it into her skin.

 

There is something heavy in her chest as she stands there with him, waiting. Her luggage is already in her compartment and she knows it isn’t too long before she has to join it.

 

“I’ll write.”

 

And still he does not speak. The whistle cries behind her, shrill and insistent, and she moves to unwind her fingers from him.

 

He clenches his hands tighter for a moment, pulling her closer. “Soon.” It sounds like a promise from him, though she can’t claim to understand his words. It’s enough that his lips brush hers and she’s back on the train, watching him shrink into the distance.

 

Soon.

 

She wishes she could believe it.


End file.
